90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
CatDog
CatDog is an American animated TV series that aired on Nickelodeon from April 4, 1998 to June 15, 2005, created by Peter Hannan. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilot. Episodes Pilot *Fetch! (1998) Season 1 *Dog Gone / All You Can't Eat (1998) *Flea or Die! / CatDog Food (1998) *Full Moon Fever / War of the CatDog (1998) *Pumped / Dummy Dummy (1998) *Nightmare / CatDog Pig (1998) *Squirrel Dog / Brother's Day (1998) *The Island / All You Need Is Lube (1998) *Party Animal / Mush, Dog, Mush! (1998) *Diamond Fever / The Pet (1998) *Shriek Loves Dog / Work Force (1998) *Escape from the Deep End / The Collector (1998) *CatDog's End / Siege on Fort CatDog (1998) *Armed and Dangerous / Fistful of Mail! (1998) *Safety Dog / Dog Come Home! (1998) *New Neighbors / Dead Weight (1998) *All About Cat / Trespassing (1998) *Just Say CatDog Sent Ya! / Dog's Strange Condition (1998) *Home Is Where the Dirt Is / New Leash on Life (1998) *Neferkitty / Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat (1998) *Smarter Than the Average Dog / CatDog Doesn't Live Here Anymore (1998) Season 2 *Send in the CatDog / Fishing for Trouble / Fetch! (1999) *The Lady Is a Shriek / Dog the Mighty (1999) *Hail the Great Meow Woof / Battle of the Bands (1999) *Adventures in Greaser Sitting / The Cat Club / Cat Diggety Dog (1999) *Climb Every CatDog / Canine Mutiny (1999) *Fred the Flying Fish / CatDog Divided (1999) *The Unnatural / Dog Ate It / Dopes on Slopes (1999) *Spaced Out / Nine Lives (1999) *Dem Bones / Winslow's Home Videos / You're Fired! (1999) *Showdown at Hole 18 / Sneezie Dog (1999) *Surfin' CatDog / Guess Who's Going to Be Dinner! (1999) *It's a Wonderful Hair Life / Sheperd Dog (1999) *Dog Power / It's a Jungle in Here! (1999) *The House of CatDog / CatDog Campers (1999) *Let the Games Begin! / Winslow Falls in Love (1999) *Royal Dog / Springtime for CatDog (2000) *A Dog Ate My Homework / The End (2000) *Extra! Extra! / CatDog Squared (1999) *Cliff's Little Secret / Freak Show (2000) *A Very CatDog Christmas (1999) Season 3 *Fire Dog / Dog Show (2000) *Sumo Enchanted Evening / Hotel CatDog (1999) *Shriek on Ice / No Thanks for the Memories (1999) *Rodeo CatDog / Teeth for Two (1999) *Remain Seated / CatDog Catcher (1999) *Silents Please! / Gorilla My Dreams (2001) *Sweet and Lola / Rich Shriek, Poor Shriek (1999) *The Geekers / The Golden Hydrant (2000) *Lube in Love / Picture This (2000) *Stunt CatDog / Greasers in the Mist (2000) *Doo Wop Diggety / CatDogumentary (2000) *Rinky Dinks / Hypno-Teased (2001) *Monster Truck Folly / CatDog's Gold (2000) *CatDog Candy / Moving On Up (2001) *New Cat in Town / CatDog's Booty (2001) *Seeing Eye Dog / Beware of Cliff (2001) *CatDog 3001 / Cloud Bursting (1999) *Talking Turkey (1999) *CatDogula (1999) *Kooky Prank Day / Back to School (2000) Season 4 *The Great Parent Mystery (2000) *Harraslin' Match / Dog the Not-So-Mighty (2004) *Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye / CatDog's Adventures in Winslowland (2005) *Cat Gone Bad / The Old CatDog and the Sea (2005) *Cone Dog / The Ballad of Ol' 159 (2005) *Vexed on Kin / Meat Dog's Friends (2005) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (1998-2005; 2005-2008) *Nicktoons (2002-2008; 2010-2011) *TeenNick (2013-present) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Nickelodeon Category:90s Kid Wiki